


Wrath Of A God

by Smaller_Green_Giant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Can't recognize emotions for shit, Dark Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Issues, Fluff, Freeform, Lots of People Just Need Hugs, Multi, OC is a dumbass, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Positive Relationships?, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reluctant Enemies to Friends, Swearing, friends to lovers?, graphic depictions of injuries, never heard of 'em, serious family issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaller_Green_Giant/pseuds/Smaller_Green_Giant
Summary: Worldkillers aren't what everyone thinks they are, instead of being coding they are actually Symbiotes.How will Kara and Co. deal with this new... threat? ally? Who knows really.Surviving situations that really shouldn't be possible to and just causing problems for others and themselves when just trying their best. Sounds like a plan.





	1. Ready?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever posted fan fiction hopefully, I do this idea justice and make it enjoyable for y'all to read. I will try to update chapters as often as I can but classes, exams, work, and life just might kick my butt and cause a bit of a delay at some points. I promise I won't abandon this fic.

_You are not me. You are weak, inferior, small. I am what will bring the Gods to their knees. You... you will only feed me until I no longer need you._

“Well, that’s… pleasant. Anything else you want to inform us about?” I question while taking notes on the creature. Walking around the container that was holding them, I note down their apparent size, how they move, and react to others movement.

“Grahn, don’t antagonize these creatures, they will not hesitate to kill you if given the chance and we can’t afford to lose you right now.” My brother, Jun, warns from the other side of the container while taking notes himself.

“Alright Jun, I’ll try not to antagonize them. But this one seems to find interest in heated conversations, whether a participant or not. No matter, I still want to find out more about them.” I respond as I stop my pacing around and kneel beside the cage.

“What exactly should we call you? Where are you from? What ARE you? How did you get here? How would you bring these ‘Gods’ to their knees, and what Gods are you referring to?” I fired off each question quickly while preparing to take note of its response.

As I am only met with silence Jun chuckles and smirks at me.  
“Maybe they don’t like you Grahn, not as charismatic as you thought you were.”

I sit fully on the floor and roll my eyes, quipping back good-naturedly, “Yeah, like you’re one to talk, didn’t you try to convince the Science guild board to allow for direct testing on Kryptonians for enhancing militaristic capabilities? Which, might I remind you, failed absolutely miserably and almost got our house exiled from Krypton. Thankfully only our labs were forced to be off world.” I continue to take down observations on the creature in the container while noting any new questions I have for later examination.

“Oh come on Grahn, you know they were considering it! I mean, if we were able to create a soldier that is even faster, stronger, and smarter than even the best we currently have, could you imagine how much Krypton could benefit?!” He retorted while changing the environment inside the container.

At one point Jun introduced Oxygen into the environment and the creature's vitals started dropping rapidly. Noting down how the vitals responded with the new element introduced, Jun and I shared an inquisitive look.

“Maybe we could try those questions again, yeah? I think we should, so, what should we call you? Where are you from? What ARE you? How did you get here? How would you bring these ‘Gods’ to their knees, what Gods are you referring to? And what is it like wherever your kind call home?” Jun questions before I tap my writing utensil the container to get its attention.

Leaning slightly forward with my elbows against my knees I ready myself to write down everything and anything that is said. As I sit there looking intently at the creature, I miss the almost predatorial look Jun gives the creature.

After a minute or so of silence, Jun huffs, “You have fun getting silence as an answer to your every question, I’m gonna go see if any of the others we gathered will be more forthcoming. And don’t stay too long bro, you still need to eat and such.” waving over his shoulder as he leaves.

_You are pathetic, practically begging me for answers about such menial and unimportant things. Truly pathetic._

When I hear a response from it I’m almost too shocked to write anything down. Thankfully my mind doesn’t take too long to catch up to the situation and my body acts by instinct. Subconsciously writing down what it says.

“If what I am asking you is unimportant, what should I ask you? Because the questions I have asked are not so to me. They are questions I have no answer to and it seems only you can provide at the moment.” I ask as I cock my head to the side and lean forward slightly further.

_I cannot wait until I can break you apart. You all will die and I will enjoy watching you slowly die just to feed me and mine._

“That’s not cryptic at all, and just how would you break me apart? And how would my death and others feed you? It doesn’t look like you can really consume or physically interact with much in the state you currently are.” I reply as I note down what was said between the two of us and how the creature seems to pulse with energy.

I begin to stand up when it launches itself at the container wall, causing me to jump and fall onto my backside. Huffing in annoyance I stand up quickly and walk over to the control panel.

“I really don’t understand your kind, and I only wish to do so. Because as far as I can see, if you were let out of there you’d be in excruciating pain since oxygen is a large part of the current environment. And as a blob, I doubt you would be able to kill much if anything. So why don’t you just answer my questions and I can figure out where else your kind can go instead of being stuck here.” I snap at it, getting annoyed with its holier-than-thou and violent responses.

When I am only met with silence, I write down the different vitals and other recorded data I cast a look at the creature and shake my head thinking _‘You could possibly be the last of your kind and yet you won’t allow me any information so I can try and help.’_

As I exit the room an alarm blares throughout the facility. Frantically looking around as I run through the facility I search for Jun, but can’t find him anywhere. Thinking at a million miles a second I try to figure out where he could be when I remember what he said when he left, _‘I’m gonna go see if any of the others we gathered will be more forthcoming.’_

I curse at myself and run to the containment block to try and find him. Praying that he isn’t at the cause of the alarm.

As I pass the containers we have filled I see that the creatures are spasming and screeching. My subconscious files away any questions I have as to why for later and I continue searching for Jun.

As I come across the final container I see Jun on the ground seemingly passed out. I quickly kneel beside him and start checking for injuries and taking his vitals, mentally praying to not find any injuries.

“Jun I swear to Rao, if you die on me I will bring you back and kill you myself.” I hiss as I can’t find his pulse nor breathing.

Suddenly he grabs my throat and throws me away from him. Slamming into another of the containers I land on the ground in a heap. I groan as I pick myself up and look at him, “Jun… what the fuck was that for?! I was making sure you weren’t dead for fuck's sake! I-”

A blinding white tendril whips out from his hand and grabs me by the leg, ripping me off my feet and launching me across the room.

Landing on the concrete floor awkwardly I hear and feel my collarbone break. I groan as I grab at the injured shoulder. I pick myself up off the floor again and back away from Jun slowly, with fear etched onto my face I frantically search for a way out. I only see the one door I came in through which is behind him. Cursing my luck I try to run but don’t make it far before my collarbone makes itself known again. I cuss harshly and try to walk as quickly as I can towards a security panel. Thinking that there should be one near me I search desperately for it.

 _‘OH GRAHN, WHERE’D YOU GO LITTLE BROTHER? DO YOU NOT WANT TO SEE WHAT I CAN DO, I’D BE HAPPY TO SHOW YOU!’_ his yell echoes throughout the room, and I’m met again by a blinding white tendril. This time it smacks me, launching me across the room. I slide across the floor on my back only stopping when I hit the far wall. My collarbone screams at me still and now my ribs have joined it.

I crawl across the floor towards the door, slowly making my way. As I get closer to the door I hear him walking up behind me, slowly, almost as if he were toying with me. I pick myself up off the floor and move as quickly as I can through the door and smash my hand against the control panel of the door, locking it shut.

I turn away from the door and quickly make my way to the first container, hoping they could give me answers and we could both survive whatever the hell Jun had become.

As I enter the containment room it speaks.  
_I see that your blood has messed with something he shouldn’t have. If the alarm is anything to go by with your injured state as well. Good job by the way, dumbass._

I bite my tongue and don’t respond to its insults. Instead, I unlock the container from the floor and drag it with my uninjured are towards the door. “What the fuck happened to my brother? He tried to kill me, and with tentacles no less! Jun would never try to kill me, and I know for a fact that he didn’t have the ability to launch tendrils from his body!” I yell at it incredulously.

I continue dragging the container towards my personal lab as I rant about what just happened. The creature is silent within the container as I unlock the lab and enter.

I begin downloading all my research and other data I have, hoping that we can escape before Jun escapes the containment block and comes looking for us both. Fearing the worst, I begin downloading his personal files and data.

“C’mon, C’mon you stupid computer. Hurry up! We need to go now!” I rant while I move around the lab gathering different items and packing them into my pod.

 _What are you doing? Running from a fight, you coward._ It hisses out.

“Yeah, I’m running from this fight! I do not stand a chance and I’d personally rather live than die in a pointless fight when I can still do something to help if I survive. I can find a way to bring Jun back and keep us both alive! I doubt you want to die either right now so shut up and stay quiet.” I snap at it.

Just as the computer finishes downloading all the files, the alarm system for my personal lab is triggered. Locking down the entryways and air ducts.

“Looks like they’ve found us.” I whisper-yell as I grab the container and put it into the pod. Turning quickly, I race over to the security panel and start inputting the facility lockdown/extermination codes.

Suddenly the door to my lab goes flying across the lab, crashing into my pod. A blinding white tendril grabs me and launches me away from the panel before I could input the full code.

Crashing into the wall behind my pod I scream out in pain. I don’t dare glance at my shoulder because it feels so much worse, my ribs screaming at me as well with every breath and movement.

As I pick myself up off the floor yet again I hear Jun speaking, _“GRAHN, YOU POOR, POOR FOOL. THINKING ANYTHING HERE COULD POSSIBLY CONTAIN ME, LET ALONE STOP ME! TRULY INSULTING MY LITTLE BROTHER.”_

With each word, he steps further into my lab. With a murderous look in his eyes and a crazed smile on his face, Jun looks at the security panel with almost a disgusted look on his face. As he walks over to the panel he sneers at me, _“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING OF DOING- HMM? TRYING TO BUY YOURSELF A LITTLE MORE TIME TO TURN TAIL AND RUN? THAT’S ALL YOU’VE BEEN GOOD AT ANYWAYS, FIGURES YOU WOULDN’T BREAK THE HABIT.”_

I grip my lab coat tighter as I cradle my injured arm and ribs, making my way in front of the pod. The fear of what my brother has become nags at me, telling me to get in the pod and flee, but my mind convinces me to finish the code so that whatever he has become can be stopped. As I grip my coat and grind my teeth I convince myself to rush him and try to get the last digit in.

Not caring for my own health and survival at this point I charge him as fast as I can. Unsurprisingly a tendril whips out and smacks me in the injured shoulder and sends me crashing into the wall beside him.

 _‘I’m almost there, I just need to hit a single number on the pad and it’s done.’_ I grind my teeth tighter and try charging past him to the panel. I get five strides in before he once again sends me crashing into the wall. My head slams into the wall first and my body quickly follows it, causing me to land in a heap on the floor. I can no longer feel my shoulder but my ribs happily take its place in reminding me how much they’ve been damaged. I try picking myself but barely manage to get onto my knees before dizziness rushes into me and I fall sideways onto the floor again.

Jun doesn’t bother looking at me as he walks past me and towards my pod. _“NOW WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? IS THIS- gasp- OH IT IS! WERE YOU TRYING TO TAKE ONE WITH YOU? LIKE YOU WOULD EVER BE ABLE TO FIND A SUITABLE HOST FOR THIS ONE, THAT’S RICH.”_ He barks out before he starts laughing, but it’s not his laugh, it sounds insane at best. He tries to open the pit of the pod but it doesn’t give. He tries again and again, getting the same result each time and increasingly frustrated.

When I am able to see straight I try picking myself up off the floor again. I get onto one knee before I’m once again assaulted by dizziness. When I fall back onto my backside I figure it’s best to just get over to the panel before I try to stand. I crawl like an infant the remaining distance to it, reaching up to the panel and plugging in the final digit of the code.

When the panel gives the confirmation announcement of receiving the proper code Jun whips around and looks even more murderous than before. As another tendril grabs me by the throat I am resigned to the fact that this will be my death. Dragging me across the lab and into his face Jun stares into my eyes, _“WHAT HAVE YOU JUST DONE?! WHAT CODE DID YOU INPUT YOUR WRETCHED WORM? TELL ME!”_ He screams.

I can’t answer with the tendril wrapped so tightly around my throat. I struggle in its grip, clawing at what’s gripping my throat to try and get it to release enough for some amount of air to enter my lungs. My vision is fading slowly around the edges when another alarm starts blaring throughout the facility. As my vision is just pinpricks of color, something causes Jun to release me and walk towards the broken door of my lab.

I crumble to the ground and gasp for air, taking massive gulps of it to try and regain my vision and other motor abilities. I lay on my uninjured side as I watch him approach the door, almost as if he is scared of what is outside and throughout the facility.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appologies for the gap in time for the chapter update. Life has hit me like a car going 80....   
> But without further ado here is Chapter 2!!

As I lie on the floor, my body screams at me. Each bruise and broken or damaged thing wants all my attention and would be damned if the other injuries got more attention than it. My right shoulder slopes dangerously and painfully towards the floor, causing the bone to push further out of the skin. My ribs grind against one another with every breath I take, and my head feels like it’s being split in two.

 

_“You must get up. Whatever you did on the panel will not take much longer to get here. And I would hate to not be the one to kill you.”_

 

I groan as I drag myself onto my feet, injuries screaming the entire time. My eyes haven’t left Jun’s back since I was released from his deadly grip.

 

Suddenly the high-pitched screeching of the alarms stops. Only to be followed by the ominous sound of multiple footsteps coming down the hall to the ruined door of my lab.

 

Jun simply stands just to the left of the trashed door frame inside the lab.

 

Not paying much mind to that in favor of getting in my waiting pod, I move as quickly as my body will allow me to. Inputting the code to open the hatch, I hear him speak.

_“OUR FIGHT IS NOT DONE YET WORM, BUT SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT TO ME IS COMING. WE WILL FIND ONE ANOTHER AGAIN, THEN I WILL END YOU AND YOURS. ALONG WITH EVERYTHING IN MY PATH TO YOU.”_

 

Hearing those words sends a cold shiver down my spine. But I don’t hesitate, getting into the pod and closing it.

 

As the lab disappears from view, I finally let a breath escape that I had unconsciously been holding. Realizing that I hadn’t input any coordinates for the pod to head for I hesitate. Thinking of the creature I have in containment with me and fearing what might happen if it were to escape. I decide to simply head for Krypton. Making sure to send a heads up to a family friend in the Science Guild to make sure preparations are made for both the creature’s safety and the rest of our home world.

 

Deciding that is enough, for now, I begin doing what I can to care for my injuries. Each movement I make only causes my collarbone to send another wave of pain through my shoulder.

 

Groaning, I figure that if the injuries are as bad as I fear that there is little I would be able to do in my pod. So, I get as comfortable as I can manage in the seat with the bone sticking out of my shoulder.

 

Looking off to the side I see that the creature is getting as close as it can to me within its container. The creature doesn’t move other than its typical pulsing, almost like it is trying to rest.

 

Closing my eyes, I try to get some rest before we make it to Krypton. Thinking of how much things have changed since my brother and I found… or rather encountered these creatures. As my mind sifts through all that it can I slowly drift into unconsciousness.

 

_ _ _ _ _ - - - - - _ _ _ _ _ - - - - -

 

As I am jolted awake from my rest, all I can see is smoke billowing around the nose of my pod and flames licking at the edges. The pod shakes and screams. But nothing can be done to fix what is happening.

 

My mind scrambles to try and figure out what happened between when I fell asleep and now. But nothing comes to mind.

 

_Oh, Rao… this isn’t good._

 

Lights flash all around me as the navigation system counts off the distance between us and impact. My mind continues to race as I try and brace for impact.

 

**10,000 feet and closing. Prepare for crash landing.**

 

The flames and smoke grow further along the pod, trying to consume it whole. I squeeze my eyes shut and pray to Rao that I survive.

 

**5,000 feet until impact.**

 

All that I can see is smoke and flames. The entire pod is engulfed, streaking like a fallen star towards the ground.

 

My eyes are screwed shut, so impossibly tight that I am seeing colors behind my eyelids. The pod rattles and slams me side to side. Everything inside the pod is being thrown around and slammed against the sides.

 

_Rao, please let me live. Just until I can warn them of what’s coming. Please._

 

The flames engulf the pod as it continues its course towards the surface of the planet. I no longer hear the countdown of the pod, but what I do hear is something terrifying.

_“I told you I would be the one to kill you. WE will survive this.”_

 

Before I can question what I heard, I slam into the front of the pod. Cracking my forehead into the front panels.

 

_ _ _ _ _ - - - - - _ _ _ _ _ - - - - -

 

As I slowly wake up, I am blinded by lights. The hum of a Kelex bot sounds throughout the room along with the distant murmur of people talking nearby. Rolling my head to the right I see the bot moving about, collecting samples and analyzing them in sequence. The bland walls don’t show any signs of aging nor anything about where I am. Huffing out of boredom I roll my head to the other side. A large window takes up most of the wall, with a door the only other thing on that side.

 

I don’t see anyone near the window, yet I still hear someone speaking quietly nearby. Since no one is near I try to sit up only to find myself restrained. Nth metal bands strap my wrists, ankles, and torso to the bed.

 

_Why in Rao’s name am I strapped to this? I haven’t done anything, quite literally since I crashed. So why?_ I continue to come up with more questions than answers.

 

Giving up on trying to figure out answers on my own I decide to ask the Kelex bot.

 

“Kelex, why am I restrained? Have I done something?” Surprisingly my voice doesn’t waver as I question it. Even though I am beyond worried about what I may have missed since the crash.

 

“You are restrained due to aggressive behavior and questionable vital readings. That is all I am permitted to tell you. Please do not ask any more questions until the General gets here.” The robot continues working even as it supplies the answer.

 

My eyes turn to the size of saucers when I hear it.

 

_Why would the General be coming to see me? I gave them warning of my arrival!_

 

I try to calm myself down, but with each passing minute, my mind gets further and further into the possibly horrible things I unknowingly did by coming to Krypton.

 

As I continue worrying, I hear footsteps coming towards the room. Along with multiple voices, one that seems quite upset of another coming along.

 

“... we cannot allow this man to speak with the council! The ancestors of that house were exiled for a reason. He is exactly like them! You must see reason!” one pleads, coming closer and closer to my room. As the voices get to the door all conversation stops.

 

The sudden silence after the rather loud discussion is daunting. Worrying in a way that I truly have no way of being able to warn the ones that can possibly save the planet.

 

The door opens and the General, Astra In-Ze, walks in. Followed shortly by her Lieutenant, Non and Alura In-Ze, the High Council. Seeing these three walk in the rooms at once scares the shit out of me. But I try my best not to show it.

 

The three come fully in and close the door, standing side by side of my bed. Silently for a minute, until the General speaks, “So, Grahn Dovrrosh. What could possibly have caused you to come to Krypton? You know you and those of your house aren’t allowed on Planet, yet here you are. Care to explain?”

 

My mind short circuits for a moment and I am left gaping like a fish at them. When my mind catches up, I try again, “G-general, I…”

 

As I try to respond Non cuts me off, “He is here because he doesn’t respect the decision made by the Council! He just wants to get us on our heels so that he can finish what those of his house tried before him. And he thinks we are too stupid to realize his intentions.”

 

I am left reeling by what I was just accused of, not even understanding what he could be talking about. And before I can try to refute or even voice my confusion, Astra speaks again. “Lieutenant, if I wanted your input I would have asked. Now, Grahn please continue with what you were saying.”

 

_You cannot be so stupid to think they will believe what you have to say. Much less trust you with your silly warning._

 

I startle slightly and whip my head around, searching for the creature. But I cannot see its container anywhere in the room. Shrugging off my confusion as quickly as I can I turn my head back towards the three. “Umm, General. I came to Krypton because the facility was… trashed. My brother… was taken as well, and I barely escaped with our research. I came here to warn you all how quickly and easily it broke through the security lockdown. This creature was horrifying, it only wanted to kill everything it could… and it did so.” My voice wavers throughout what I say but miraculously does not give way to the terror I felt during the encounter.

 

The General glances quickly towards Non and Alura. Silently questioning them. Astra cocks her head to the side while thinning her mouth to an almost imperceptible line. None of the three speak so I take it as my sign to continue.

 

“I barely escaped. The research and a single specimen were all I was able to get. Even then it almost killed me.”

 

When I finish speaking the three of them look at one another in turn then back to me. Nothing is showing on their faces, not even annoyance for my repetition of barely surviving. As the silence continues to stretch on, I figure to ask about the restraints.

 

“Umm, not to change topic suddenly, but any particular reason why I am restrained currently? The Kelex didn’t give me any information but to wait for the General to arrive. Which… you have.”

 

My voice seems to go unheard as the three turn to leave the room. Before they all leave Alura turns to me - “You were convulsing inside your pod and your veins looked to be a different color than normal. So, for your safety and those around you, you were restrained and will continue to be so until we come up with a decision on what to do with you. Oh, we also know that you sent a message to Zor-El, about a specimen, or as you said a creature. But there was none in your pod, only a busted container. Whatever you brought with you is gone. We will see if the punishment for losing a potentially deadly creature will compound your coming to Krypton against the ruling of the Council. But other than that, we are glad you are uninjured. Recover swiftly young Dovrrosh, there is hope.” - With the final words said she turns and exits the room, closing the door behind her.

 

As soon as the door is shut fully the only sound besides my breathing inside the room is the buzz of machinery. The soft weight of the Nth metal restraints around my body to accompany the sounds were almost comforting in such a terrifying situation. Simply trying to calm down I close my eyes and try to calm my nerves. Since the three seemed to take what I said seriously.

 

As I lay on the bed, I can’t help but hope that I will be able to help prepare for the incoming threat. Hope that I got here in time. Hope that I am not punished for the crimes of my family. Hope for my brother. But a voice quietly argues against everything I hope for. Poking holes in all my beliefs for a better resolution. Preying on each of the insecurities held on each topic I hoped for.

 

_“You think he is still in there? When you know he isn’t? You know your brother would do anything to protect you, yet they nearly killed you. You don’t know what your family has done? Lies, you do know, so how can you hope to not be punished for their crimes? That is purely naive, and pathetic. Even if you had years to prepare for them you aren’t enough to help. Nothing you could do would be able to help. Why try to fight something that cannot lose? Why do you think you might be able to come up with anything to slow them down? Forget about stopping them. You are nothing… But with me, you could be everything. With me, you could stop him. You wouldn’t be punished for crimes you had no part in. You could be enough for once. You could have everything you ever would hope or dream for. All You need to do is give in to Me. Let go of your naive belief that others are kind. I know your anger, I know You.”_

 

As I hear the voice, I miss the high pitched beeping and hurried movements of the Kelex bot around me. Screwing my eyes shut, I smack my head against the bed. Trying to focus on anything but the all encompassing voice in my head.

 

I miss the entrance of Astra and Non. And their hurried orders for the bot to sedate me. I miss the feeling of a needle breaking before it can pierce my skin. I miss the feeling of the Nth metal restraints breaking like twigs in a drought.

 

What I do not miss is the feeling of freedom. I feel the power of the creature. I feel their mind melding with my own. I feel their thoughts, worries, and their ambitions. I feel them speak more than I hear it and when I open my eyes I see everything from outside my own eyes.

  
“ _To not fear what is warned is foolish. And will only bring the destruction of your people. This one is foolish enough to think there is good intentions among any of you, where as I am not. He hopes for mercy on punishments of crimes he had no part in. I act. While you may not see him as innocent, even I can see he is. My Wrath on his behalf is warranted. And I will take great pleasure in breaking you all.”_


	3. Author's notification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A NEW CHAPTER

Hey everyone, so I have come to the crushing realization that I have not planned out much of what I wanted to do with this fic. So in order to fix that I will be planning this out more so and fixing some things I have already uploaded. I will leave this up until I have gotten to a spot I feel is acceptable on the "new" version. Once I do so I will take this down and upload the new one immediately. Thanks for understanding and your support! I really can't wait to see how y'all react to the B.S. that's on its way.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated, also tell me what I did well and what needs work? Hopefully, you stick around to see how this goes later. I think you will enjoy it.


End file.
